Decidedly Not Porn
by musicalsarelife
Summary: This is set sometime during early summer in an empty house. Imagine Burt, Carole, and Finn are somewhere. Kurt tries to take a bath and things happen. The title does not lie. No real spoilers except established Klaine.


"Decidedly Not Porn"

Kurt's laptop was settled on Blaine's lap, and _Singin' in the Rain_ was just finishing. Kurt sighed from his place, pressed against Blaine's side, head resting on his chest, reveling in Blaine's arm that was warm and heavy and comforting around his shoulders.

"I love that movie." Kurt sighed.

Blaine agrees, "There is nothing not to love about Debbie Reynolds, Donald O'Connor, and Gene Kelly."

Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss Blaine. "You know, you have a very Gene Kelly-like charm to you."

"Do I?" Blaine laughed.

"Yes, you do." Kurt answered, as Blaine brushed his nose against Kurt's. Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away. "Now, I need to go take a bath."

Blaine pouted, "Aw, no, stay."

"I'll be back, soon." Kurt stepped off the bed.

"Soon? Please, your baths last for hours." Blaine's eyes glinted.

With a roll of the eyes, Kurt answered, "Fine. I'll make it quick. Just for you. In the meantime, just start another movie." He quickly pecked Blaine on the lips and sauntered into his bathroom.

Blaine stretched before jumping off the bed. He slipped _Moulin Rouge!_ into the disk drive and lied back on the bed. He didn't push play, deciding that Kurt would like to start the movie with him. Secretly, he looked forward to the end, where he and Kurt would sob and tightly cling to each other.

"Shit!"

Blaine started at the sudden scream from the bathroom. Without thinking, he jumped up, and rushed into the bathroom.

"Kurt, are you-" Blaine's eyes widened, before he blushed and turned away from his very naked boyfriend.

"Jeez, Blaine!" Kurt also turned away.

After a long, awkward pause, Blaine stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. You screamed, and I-I just didn't think. Sorry…"

"It's fine. Please hand me the towel over there."

Without looking, Blaine tossed him the towel, which Kurt quickly wrapped around his waist. He made a sound, which Blaine took to mean he could turn back around. "What happened?"

"Ugh, the stupid bubble bath container," He motioned to the floor, where a plastic pouch rested, "It wouldn't open, so I squeezed it, and it exploded." He groaned and sat on the edge of the bathtub, his eyes were squeezed shut.

That was when Blaine noticed the shiny liquid that spattered across Kurt's face, chest, and left shoulder. He consciously tried to not let his eyes wander across his boyfriend's lightly muscled chest and stomach but failed miserably. He forced his eyes to snap up, once they wandered to the edge of the towel. The soapy mixture made the smooth, pale skin shimmer in the bathroom lights. Blaine walked forward, not completely of his own mind, and gently ran his fingers along Kurt's neck, reveling at how it glided over the soap and soft skin.

Kurt's breath hitched, "Blaine…"

"I-sorry," But his voice was distracted, as his had came to rest on Kurt's chest, and he wasn't sure if he felt that sorry at all.

"Blaine." Kurt spoke warningly and removed Blaine's hand from his chest. "Please, don't tell me you're turned on by this."

"I-" Blaine chuckled. "I can't help it. My incredibly gorgeous boyfriend is nearly naked and covered in a slippery solution…it's difficult not to be…"

"Blaine, I'm getting soap in my eyes." Kurt complained, "Please, get a washcloth out from the top drawer to the right of the sink."

"Oh, crap, sorry, babe." Blaine leapt over to the sink and rifled through the drawer, which held moisturizer and toner, and a couple of other skin care products Blaine couldn't identify, as well as a smaller container with a couple small towels.

"Sorry, the higher thread-count is better for the skin on my face." Kurt stretched out his hand for the towel.

When he turned back, Blaine batted Kurt's arm away, ignoring Kurt's huff of protest, and began gently wiping the soap from Kurt's face. Kurt's breath hitched under Blaine's delicate touch, as the towel slowly traced from his eyes, across his cheek, then down his neck.

"Blaine." Kurt shuddered.

Blaine sat next to Kurt on the side of the tub and continued his ministrations, going over Kurt's face and neck again and again, dipping into the hollow at the base of his throat. Kurt no longer had to fear soap in his eyes, but he let his eyelids remain closed, focusing on his breathing. He sighed, as he felt Blaine lean into him, the warm, moist breath where his neck joined his shoulder.

"You smell like vanilla." Blaine murmured before pressing a couple soft kisses to Kurt's shoulder.

Soft, breathy giggles emitted from Kurt's mouth. "It's the bubble bath." He felt Blaine smile against his skin and kiss him again.

Blaine dropped the washcloth, using his now free hand to brace on the other side of Kurt's head, as the other ran in circles around Kurt's back. The kisses became slower and moved up Kurt's neck, and Blaine let his mouth open to suck lightly on the underside of the boy's jaw.

Kurt rapidly felt his entire body heat up and gasped. "Blaine, stop."

Blaine stopped kissing him and pulled away slightly, but he let his forehead rest against Kurt. "Sorry," Blaine breathed.

Kurt inhaled deeply, feeling the sticky sweat of Blaine's forehead. "No…it's okay. I just-I think if this keeps going, I won't want you to stop…and this is just a little too close to the plot of a porno for comfort."

"Ha!" Blaine laughed, still against Kurt's skin. "Okay." He let his hand drift down Kurt's still slippery chest as he stood.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine smiling sheepishly at him. He let his own mouth curve up. "Go back outside. I'll just take a quick shower."

Blaine nodded.

Several minutes later, Kurt emerged shyly from the bathroom in his dark blue, satin pajamas.

"I-um-I put in _Moulin Rouge!_" Blaine said, as Kurt crawled into the bed.

Kurt pressed a firm kiss to Blaine's lips. When he pulled away he whispered, "I think you should put the laptop away." He pulled Blaine back, parted his lips during the kiss, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth.

Blaine leaned away slightly. "Really?"

"I-I-" Kurt stammered, looking down, "I don't think we're ready for all that much." Blaine didn't react but agreed. "And, there's still the lingering porn-like feeling right now, but I think I'd rather spend the rest of the night kissing you than anything else. That sound okay?"

"Definitely." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, as Kurt pushed him so he lay back on the bed.

Blaine let one hand wander under Kurt's shirt, as they kissed, and decided he liked the smooth skin even better when not covered in bubble bath. The other hand slowly carded through Kurt's hair, soft and fluffy with the lack of any kind of hair product. Kurt's hands lay on Blaine's chest, and his fingers ran up and down Blaine's t-shirt, playing with the hem, when his hand reached it.

"I love you," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I love you, too," Blaine returned.

They leaned forward and continued kissing, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: So, this was inspired by something that happened to me in real life, except there was no Blaine Anderson to come in, and if there were, I wouldn't have had Kurt's self control.


End file.
